Barca
Barca è uno dei più forti gladiatori della Casa di Batiato ed è conosciuto con il soprannome di La Bestia di Cartagine, è il protagonista del motion comic The Beast of Carthage. Apparenza Fisica Barca è uno dei gladiatori più alti e muscolosi dell'intero ludus, il suo fisico è imponente e definito, la carnagione scura tipica dei territori nord africani a richiamare le sue origini cartaginesi ed il suo viso mostra una mascella imponente e la fronte larga, il tutto contorniato dalle orecchie appuntite sulla cima e dei lunghi capelli neri che coprono interamente le spalle e caratterizzati dalle tipiche treccine come segno distintivo della sua gente. In gioventù porta una lieve barba che non compare più in seguito. In Gli Dei dell'Arena indossa nella maggior parte del tempo e principalmente durante gli allenamenti una spalliera di cuoio rinforzato con dei lunghi lembi di stoffa intrecciati di colore blu e marrone a formare numerose frange e che ricopre interamente il braccio destro e stretta sul busto da una cintura, lo stesso materiale è usato per una polsiera che raggiunge il gomito sul braccio sinistro. Per quanto riguarda la parte inferiore del corpo anche le gambe sono interamente protette da due lunghe ginocchiere ed il balteus è sorretto da un cinturone anch'esso prodotto con dei pezzi di cuoio cuciti tra loro. Spesso durante la miniserie sfoggia sempre una collana raffigurante un uomo che sorregge un vessillo di guerra. In Sangue e Sabbia invece il suo abbigliamento è molto più semplice e possiede soltanto un balteus di cuoio scuro e molto pronunciato sul davanti, una piccola polsiera sul braccio destro ed una larga cintura che circonda il busto e sorretta da altre due sopra le spalle e collegate di nuovo al centro dietro la schiena. Nell'unica occasione in cui si cimenta in un combattimento nell'arena indossa sempre una spalliera sul braccio destro formata da piccoli pezzetti di cuoio che si lega al busto da entrambi i lati e rinforzata per tutto l'avambraccio. Nella parte inferiore è presente lo stesso balteus pronunciato sul davanti e sorretto da un cinturone di cuoio marrone chiaro e con delle frange sui lati, anche le cosce sono protette e coadiuvate da due lunghe cavigliere di ferro che arrivano fino al ginocchio e sul davanti sono raffigurate in rilievo due creature alate con il corpo di donna, le braccia aperte ed il viso sottoforma di un teschio urlante mentre sotto i piedi si trovano due cavalli alati uno di fronte all'altro. L'equipaggiamento si conclude con un elmo di stile ateniese con impresso sulla fronte un disegno in rilievo di quattro serpenti marini stilizzati ed infine un lungo cimiero diviso tra il colore giallo e verde. Personalità Barca fin da bambino rimane sotto l'ala protettrice della madre ed instaura un carattere docile e gentile che lo porta a passare il tempo accudendo dei piccioni insieme al suo amico inseparabile Cyprian completamente in disaccordo con il padre Mago che invece vorrebbe forgiarlo in un grande guerriero. La successiva morte della madre per mano dei romani ed il senso di colpa nato dall'accusa del padre di non aver protetto Elissa dall'attacco nemico scatenano in lui una rabbia che sfoga insieme al compagno Cyprian in una furiosa ribellione contro l'esercito romano che si conclude purtroppo con la morte del suo vecchio amico ed amante e la sua definitiva cattura. Raggiunto il ludus dei gladiatori dimostra tutta la sua furia nell'arena e diventa la più fidata guardia personale di Batiato. La lealtà verso il suo padrone lo spinge addirittura a massacrare un'intera famiglia compreso un bambino di pochi anni nonostante non fosse fiero della sua azione. Generalmente si diverte a prendere in giro le nuove reclute rovinando il loro cibo durante i primi giorni di addestramento o ad ucciderle con freddezza nella prova finale per il Marchio, mentre stringe una forte amicizia con i vecchi compagni tipo Enomao, Gannicus o Crisso e ne rispetta la loro forza ed abilità. Per quanto riguarda sul piano personale ama senza riserve i suoi compagni di vita come Cyprian, Auctus o lo stesso Pietro e con loro si dedica a condividere la cura dei piccioni come passatempo. Ha sempre avuto il desiderio di libertà e di ricevere l'affetto e la riconoscenza che suo padre gli ha sempre negato quando era piccolo ma che riuscirà ad ottenere nel loro ultimo incontro tanto da riprodurlo con un gesso bianco sulla parete della sua cella personale e rimanere indelebile nei suoi ricordi. Abilità nel Combattimento Barca combatte nello stile dell'Oplomaco ed è dotato di una lancia, un piccolo scudo rotondo ed una spada a lama corta. E' uno dei migliori gladiatori della Casa di Batiato tanto da guadagnarsi il rispetto dei suoi compagni grazie alla sua furia nell'arena e soprattutto aver sconfitto il padre Mago in combattimento dopo che veniva considerato addirittura più forte dello stesso Annibale. *'Lancia': Questa è l'arma principale di Barca e nel ludus non ha rivali. E' l'unico che con questo stile riesce a competere in combattimento con grandi guerrieri come Enomao o Gannicus ed è sempre lui che istruisce Crisso per affrontare Auctus nell'arena ed i suoi consigli consentono al compagno di avere successo e trasformarlo in un guerriero completo. Barca inoltre è capace di scagliare la lancia e colpire un bersaglio in movimento dalla lunga distanza. *'Spada': Barca è molto abile anche con questa arma ed è in grado di sconfiggere sia i soldati romani militarmente addestrati che una semplice recluta. Nel periodo della sua gioventù e nel pieno del suo furore costringe un gladiatore abile ed esperto come Arcadio ad arrendersi oppure ferisce brutalmente il padre Mago per numerose volte. Il suo punto debole è invece il confronto con avversari che posseggono lo stile del Dimachaerus tra cui Enomao e Gannicus dove in assenza della lunga distanza consentita dalla lancia lo porta a scoprire la guardia ed essere colpito o ferito facilmente. *'Corpo a corpo': La sua prestanza fisica gli consente di difendersi ed essere pericoloso anche senza un'arma specifica e sostenere un combattimento a mani nude in un contesto di inferiorità numerica. The Beast of Carthage Barca è il discendente della più grande dinastia di guerrieri cartaginesi che comprende oltre al padre Mago, il nonno Asdrubale ed il condottiero Annibale. Vive con il padre e la madre Elissa nel suo villaggio e fin da bambino passa il suo tempo a giocare ed accudire gli animali insieme al suo amico inseparabile Cyprian. Questo fatto crea un forte contrasto con il padre Mago che come capo della sua tribù vorrebbe che il figlio dimostrasse la sua natura e diventasse un grande guerriero. Quando gli uomini della tribù partono per una spedizione militare contro l'esercito romano, questi ultimi invadono il villaggio incustodito compiendo un massacro e la madre Elissa fa in tempo a nascondere il figlio e l'amico prima di venire decapitata da un centurione romano. Barca e Cyprian vegliano tristemente il corpo della donna quando all'improvviso il padre Mago ritorna dalla guerra e scopre l'accaduto. Per rabbia incolpa il figlio di non aver combattuto e difeso la madre come un vero cartaginese e non lo riconosce più come suo figlio. Ormai soli, i due ragazzi si addestrano da soli nell'uso della lancia e della spada poi dopo aver compiuto il giuramento solenne di odio verso i romani radunano un piccolo esercito e passando per la Spagna fino al Rodano sconfiggono ripetutamente le Legioni romane riuscendo addirittura a valicare le Alpi. Successivamente le forze romane numericamente superiori distruggono i soldati cartaginesi e circondano Barca e Cyprian che in un ultimo gesto eroico sacrifica la sua vita per salvare quella del compagno. Ridotto in schiavitù viene obbligato insieme a tutti gli altri prigionieri cartaginesi a combattere nell'arena uno contro l'altro per avere salva la vita come premio finale per il vincitore. Barca è uno dei guerrieri più feroci ed uccide tutti i suoi avversari arrivando all'incontro finale dove ritrova di fronte suo padre Mago. Inizialmente impressionato da quella visuale parte comunque all'attacco e dopo aver scagliato la lancia impugna la spada e comincia tra i due una lotta all'ultimo sangue, il primo ad essere ferito nella guancia destra è proprio Barca ma il suo furore giovanile gli consente di reagire prontamente e subito dopo lo trafigge per due volte sul petto. Ormai Mago non ha più speranza e seduto a terra riconosce la forza ed il valore di Barca come ultimo gesto verso il figlio ritrovato, quest'ultimo nonostante le divergenze passate lo perdona e lo finisce trapassando la sua gola con la spada. Questa impresa consacra Barca come "La Bestia di Cartagine" e dopo essere acquistato da Batiato diventa uno dei migliori gladiatori di Capua, viene addestrato nello stile dell'Oplomaco e stringe amicizia con i compagni Enomao e Gannicus oltre ad Auctus che stringerà con lui anche un legame sentimentale. Nel ricordare la sua gloriosa fama nell'arena è noto il suo combattimento contro Arcadio durato ore e concluso con la sconfitta inaspettata del gladiatore di Solonio che è costretto a chiedere il missio dopo le numerose ferite riportante e la punta della lancia conficcata da parte a parte nel suo braccio destro. Gli Dei dell'Arena Barca è uno dei migliori gladiatori del ludus di Batiato e compare per la prima volta mentre si sta allenando con il compagno di vita Auctus. Il giorno seguente si trova a fronteggiare Enomao con la spada ed appena quest'ultimo vede Batiato uscire dalla villa gli chiede inaspettatamente scusa e poi lo aggredisce furiosamente per far notare inutilmente al padrone di aver riacquistato tutta la sua forza dopo le ferite riportate nel combattimento con Teocoles, il compagno ancora stranito dal suo comportamento viene sopraffatto dall'amico che dopo aver aperto la sua guardia con lo scudo lo colpisce in piena faccia con un pugno poi continua di nuovo con lo scudo di legno ed infine lo sgambetta facendolo cadere a terra. Successivamente molto spesso compare sempre accanto ad Auctus quando si stanno allenando o mentre si trovano tutti insieme nel bagno del ludus strappando dei baci al compagno oppure mentre accudiscono i loro colombi nell'ora del pranzo. Come passatempo invece si diverte ad urinare e rovinare il cibo delle reclute prendendo di mira soprattutto i siriani Ashur e Dagan che all'ennesima volta in cui devono rinunciare alla loro razione reagiscono malamente ed è proprio Auctus che si pone in difesa del compagno ma sarà poi Gannicus che frenerà i loro intenti di rivalsa, pochi minuti dopo Tito appena ritornato dalla Sicilia raggiunge la sala del pranzo insieme al figlio per salutare i suoi vecchi gladiatori tra cui Barca. Nel momento in cui Enomao viene eletto nuovo Maestro, Barca viene posto in coppia con Crisso ed anche se è riluttante come tutti i vecchi compagni accetta di addestrarlo. Gli allenamenti sono estenuanti per Crisso che viene colpito ed atterrato a ripetizione da Barca che si dimostra un avversario molto più abile ma non per questo inutile. Qualche ora più tardi mentre i gladiatori si stanno riposando, Barca compare nel corridoio del ludus insieme ad Auctus ed appena raggiunta la loro cella i due cominciano ed eseguire una specie di lotta per poi finire a baciarsi passionalmente, in quello stesso momento però Auctus nota le gabbie dei colombi completamente distrutte, i due ritornano nella sala del pranzo e scoprono Ashur e Dagan che stavano mangiando proprio i loro animali, questo affronto da vita una rissa con i due siriani che ben presto coinvolge anche gli altri gladiatori fino a che non vengono fermati dal ritorno di Tito dopo il suo incontro con Tullio al mercato della città. La sera stessa mentre i gladiatori si trovano nella sala del bagno vengono annunciati i combattimenti per i prossimi Giochi dei Vinalia e Gneo esulta per avere finalmente l'occasione di combattere contro Barca nell'arena. Giunto il tempo dell'incontro è Gneo che sorprendentemente riesce a perforare la guardia aperta di Barca e ferirlo alla pancia, il cartaginese allora cerca di incitare il pubblico nei suoi confronti e con la spinta aggiuntiva di Auctus che osserva il combattimento da una feritoia reagisce e mette subito in difficoltà il compagno gettandolo con un calcio nelle barriere di legno. Più tardi Barca cerca subito di trafiggerlo con la lancia rischiando di colpire addirittura gli spettatori in tribuna ed i due si limitano a pararsi i colpi a vicenda fino a che Barca lo colpisce con la lancia allo stomaco poi ferma il braccio armato di Gneo e lo stordisce con una testata ed infine lo lancia con una capriola verso il pubblico. Gneo a quel punto si trova a testa in giù in mezzo al pubblico e vede sopraggiungere Barca che lo colpisce di nuovo con un pugno in faccia poi quando la folla lo getta nell'arena, il compagno estrae la sua spada corta e lo punta sul collo di Gneo aspettando il verdetto di Varo che per ringraziare Tito della particolare ospitalità ricevuta dal figlio risparmia la vita al gladiatore di Batiato. Nel successivo combattimento Barca osserva inesorabilmente la morte di Auctus per mano di Crisso che sfrutta a pieno tutti i consigli che proprio il compagno gli ha dato durante l'addestramento. Per questa impresa Crisso riceve il Marchio della Confraternita e nonostante l'accaduto precedente Barca si congratula e lo saluta riconoscendolo come un vero fratello. La mancanza del suo amante porta Barca in uno stato di depressione che si ripercuote durante l'allenamento ed è proprio Crisso che si rende conto della situazione quindi decide di raggiungere il compagno nella sua cella e donargli un pezzo di pane per nutrire i colombi dopodiché gli mostra il suo rispetto dicendo che Auctus è il suo primo avversario ucciso nell'arena e per questo non sarà mai dimenticato. Questo gesto rinsalderà ancora di più il loro rapporto e da quel momento diventeranno grandi amici. Nel frattempo Tito istituisce un torneo in cui il vincitore sarà proclamato Campione della Casa di Batiato mentre i perdenti verranno spediti nelle miniere, anche Barca partecipa sconfiggendo facilmente Ashur come primo avversario mentre nel secondo si trova ad affrontare l'amico Gannicus. Inizialmente quest'ultimo schiva tutti gli affondi del cartaginese poi dopo aver aperto la sua difesa lo stende a terra con una spallata, Barca comunque non si da per vinto e si rialza, in quel momento Gannicus si distrae guardando il viso di Melitta sul terrazzo ed il compagno ne approfitta colpendolo con la lancia e facendolo sanguinare, a quel punto Gannicus decide di chiudere la contesa e schiva un altro affondo facendo una giravolta sopra la schiena di Barca e poi con le due spade lo disarma e lo spinge a terra, ormai all'amico rimane soltanto lo scudo di legno rotondo e non può far altro che proteggersi dai colpi rabbiosi di Gannicus fino a che non viene proclamato vincitore da Enomao. Quando si rialza in piedi dice al compagno con il sorriso sulle labbra insanguinate di averlo quasi battuto e Gannicus risponde prontamente affermando il "quasi". A causa della morte di Tito partecipa alla consueta cerimonia per onorare il vecchio lanista affrontando Gannicus in combattimento. Al culmine della rivalità tra Batiato e Tullio, il primo organizza un agguato nella piazza del mercato ed i due gruppi si ritrovano faccia a faccia per la resa dei conti definitiva dove anche Barca viene arruolato dal padrone insieme ad altri suoi compagni. Poco dopo durante il combattimento viene ferito al fianco da un uomo di Tullio che successivamente viene ucciso addirittura dallo stesso Batiato. L'accaduto precedente gli impedirà di partecipare ai Giochi della Nuova Arena e per questo si dedica a preparare ed incoraggiare i compagni specialmente Crisso. Il giorno successivo al ludus, Gannicus riceve le congratulazioni degli altri gladiatori per l'impresa compiuta la sera prima ed essersi guadagnato la libertà, uno di questi è proprio Barca che saluta affettuosamente l'amico e lo lascia dicendo che un giorno anche lui conquisterà la libertà e così potranno abbracciarsi di nuovo come fratelli e da uomini liberi. Sangue e Sabbia Barca compare cronologicamente per la prima volta nella serie quando viene presentato insieme a Crisso come i migliori gladiatori della Casa di Batiato che parteciperanno ai Giochi in onore del Senatore Albinio. Alcuni giorni dopo accoglie l'arrivo delle nuove reclute tra cui in esse si trova Spartacus ed assiste al combattimento dimostrativo di quest'ultimo contro Crisso, durante il confronto avviene la morte accidentale di uno dei nuovi arrivati a causa della spada lanciata da Spartacus e respinta da Crisso che taglia la gola ad una recluta e Barca insieme a tutti gli altri gladiatori ridono gioiosamente per l'accaduto. Nel frattempo passa il suo tempo accudendo i colombi in compagnia di Pietro, l'assistente del Maestro poi coadiuvato da Crisso si diverte ancora a tormentare le reclute rovinando il cibo che gli spetterebbe dopo giorni e notti di duri allenamenti. Barca è uno dei gladiatori che viene scelto per affrontare la recluta Marcus nell'esame finale per l'acquisizione del Marchio, il combattimento in realtà a vita breve perché Marcus scacciando la paura parte subito all'attacco a testa bassa ed il cartaginese senza neanche spostarsi di un centimetro evita la spada e lo trafigge dietro la nuca uccidendolo all'istante in pochi secondi. Nell'avvicinarsi dei Giochi dei Vulcanalia, Spartacus e Varro discutono dei loro eventuali avversari mentre stanno pranzando ed il trace osservando Barca denigra il suo valore allora Varro come monito gli racconta del famoso combattimento che ha avuto contro suo padre Mago e di essere l'ultimo sopravvissuto della distruzione di Cartagine. A seguito della sconfitta di Spartacus contro Crisso nell'incontro finale dei Giochi, Barca esegue il compito di guardia personale di Batiato e si occupa di preparare il trace prima di condurlo nelle fosse. Molto spesso viene accompagnato da Ashur mentre scorta il padrone per le vie della città e fa lo stesso quando nell'ultimo combattimento nelle fosse in cui Spartacus è deciso a morire per riscattare con la vincita sua moglie Sura, Batiato viene attaccato da due uomini di Ovidio a seguito del debito accumulato nei suoi confronti. Nonostante venga ferito ad un braccio da un pugnale riesce a difendere il padrone nel primo tentativo ma in quello seguente sarà necessario l'intervento perentorio di Spartacus. A seguito dell'accaduto, Barca ed Ashur su ordine di Batiato cominciano ad investigare per trovare il responsabile dell'agguato e la loro ricerca ottiene successo quando interrogano Marcello nella piazza del mercato per scoprire così che il Marchio impresso sul corpo dei due uomini apparteneva agli schiavi di Remo a sua volta collegati con Ovidio. Il giorno dopo, prima di uscire dai cancelli del ludus per andare a cercare il mercante Remo, Barca chiede ad Ashur la quota delle scommesse per quanto riguarda il combattimento di Spartacus e Crisso contro Teocoles e di conseguenza decide di puntare dei soldi sulla vittoria dei due compagni, a quel punto Ashur pensando che per i due non ci sia via di scampo accetta volentieri. Infine prima di allontanarsi saluta Pietro che è preoccupato delle sue numerose uscite e lo avverte di stare attento ed occuparsi dei colombi suggellando il tutto con un bacio. Dopo aver catturato Remo ed aver avuto la conferma della responsabilità di Ovidio nell'agguato, Batiato e Barca si introducono durante la notte nella villa di quest'ultimo. All'arrivo del padrone di casa trova la moglie Laelia in un lago di sangue con la gola tagliata ed in fondo al cortile Batiato tiene stretto tra le braccia il figlio piccolo, a questo punto con la vita del bambino sotto minaccia confessa che il mandante dell'attentato in realtà si tratta di Solonio. A queste parole Batiato lo ringrazia della sua sincerità ed Ovidio intravede la possibilità di aver salva la vita ma invece che il suo rivale diretto è Barca ad eseguire l'ordine e da dietro le spalle lo afferra e lo uccide trafiggendolo più volte con un pugnale dopodiché Batiato ordina ancora al suo schiavo di occuparsi del bambino e dar fuoco all'intera villa, Barca anche se un po' riluttante dalla sua richiesta esegue senza proferire parola. Terminato il combattimento finale dei Giochi in onore del Magistrato Calavio con la clamorosa vittoria di Spartacus e Crisso contro Teocoles e a cui anche Barca era presente, la sera stessa nei corridoi del ludus Ashur viene affiancato proprio da quest'ultimo per richiedere i soldi che gli spettano in seguito alla scommessa fatta in precedenza, il siriano però sicuro della sconfitta di Spartacus e Crisso, li ha spesi per se stesso e, quindi, cerca una scusa, dicendo che ci vuole tempo per riscuotere una somma simile, Barca allora lo minaccia, stringendogli con la mano i testicoli, e gli dice che può anche rubarli o qualsiasi altra cosa, ma che deve consegnarglieli al più presto poi ritorna nella sua cella e dice a Pietro che appena avrà ottenuto i soldi della vincita, comprerà la loro libertà. Nel frattempo i due si abbracciano e si baciano poi Pietro gli chiede preoccupato se veramente ha ucciso Ovidio e la sua famiglia, e Barca gli risponde dicendo che ha eseguito solo degli ordini infine per rassicurarlo gli riferisce di non aver ucciso il figlio piccolo di Ovidio, che anzi si trova lontano sano e salvo. Queste parole rassicurano il ragazzo che lo abbraccia di nuovo mentre dietro una parete della cella Ashur origlia l'intera discussione. Quando Batiato ordina ad Ashur di procurare vino e donne per i gladiatori su richiesta di Spartacus per festeggiare la sua nuova posizione di Campione, il siriano approfitta della situazione e raggiunto Marcello lo invita a mandare un messaggero con il compito di annunciare che il figlio di Ovidio era scampato al massacro della sua famiglia. Il piano organizzato da Ashur funziona alla perfezione ed il messaggio viene recapitato alla villa di Batiato e direttamente al Magistrato Calavio desideroso di vendetta per la morte del cugino sotto gli occhi esterrefatti del lanista e della moglie Lucrezia. Poco dopo i due discutono dell'accaduto ed il siriano facendo il doppio gioco fa notare la mancanza di lealtà e confessa ai padroni che Barca vuole acquistare la sua libertà. Per avere conferma delle sue parole Batiato convoca il giovane Pietro e facendo finta di non sapere niente gli pone delle domande a trabocchetto che portano involontariamente lo schiavo a confermare le parole di Ashur e della sopravvivenza del figlio di Ovidio. Nel frattempo la festa organizzata da Spartacus prosegue e Barca insieme al suo giovane amante continuano a baciarsi e festeggiare insieme ai compagni fino a che sopraggiunge Ashur che gli comunica l'arrivo dei soldi vinti per il giorno successivo in più aggiunge che il padrone è disposto a trattare subito la sua libertà. I due raggiungono Batiato ed il padrone gli rivela di conoscere il suo desiderio di libertà ma che non può soddisfarlo perché ha disobbedito, Barca rimane stranito dalle sue parole ed il lanista continua dicendo che il figlio di Ovidio è ancora vivo e che il Magistrato è in viaggio per ricongiungersi con lui, il cartaginese risponde che la cosa è impossibile perché è sicuro di averlo ucciso ma Batiato continua dicendo che anche Pietro conferma l'accaduto, Barca insiste dicendo di avergli mentito per tranquillizzarlo. Ashur vedendo la situazione sfuggirgli di mano ed il viso incerto di Batiato rincara la dose cercando di far ricadere irrevocabilmente la colpa verso il compagno accusandolo di mentire poi senza dargli il tempo di rispondere estrae un coltello e lo pugnale alle spalle. A questo punto, Barca vistosi in pericolo allontana Ashur e comincia a correre inseguito dalle guardie fino alla sala principale della villa poi con un calcio spinge una sedia contro una guardia, ne disarma un'altra gettandola sopra un tavolinetto e con la spada trapassa la faccia da parte a parte di un altro soldato romano. Gli avversari però sono numericamente superiori e meglio equipaggiati quindi cominciano a ferirlo e trafiggerlo ripetutamente dietro la schiena. Le urla strazianti di Barca richiamano la presenza di Lucrezia e Naevia mentre il cartaginese completamente ricoperto di sangue si trascina in ginocchio fino al piccolo giardino allagato dalla pioggia battente e Batiato lo afferra per i capelli e dopo avergli detto con disprezzo che finalmente da quel momento sarà libero lo finisce tagliandogli la gola con un coltello. Successivamente Calavio raggiungerà di nuovo la villa riferendo che in realtà la notizia del messaggero era falsa e che il corpo del bambino è stato trovato carbonizzato alla villa insieme a quello dei suoi genitori. Anche Lucrezia e Batiato parlano dell'accaduto e la donna riferisce al marito che in realtà Barca era stato leale ma Batiato a quel punto giustifica la sua morte accusando il cartaginese di aver tenuto nascosto il suo desiderio di libertà. La Guerra dei Dannati Durante la celebrazione funebre di Crisso, il nome di Barca viene pronunciato da uno dei ribelli per onorare le persone ingiustamente cadute per mano dei romani. Note *Il personaggio di Barca è un chiaro riferimento diretto al grande condottiero cartaginese Annibale Barca. Salito al comando dell'esercito cominciò ad attaccare le popolazioni degli Olcadi e dopo due anni riuscì a completare la totale conquista dell'Iberia a sud dell'Ebro dopodiché si sentì pronto ad attaccare Roma per vendicare il padre Amilcare sconfitto nella Prima Guerra Punica. La prima vera campagna militare fu l'assedio di Sagunto nel 219 a.C. che costrinse inevitabilmente l'esercito romano ad entrare in guerra, successivamente al rifiuto di una tregua l'invasione cartaginese continuò e dopo aver sbaragliato le varie tribù situate nei pressi dell'odierna Catalogna attraversò i Pirenei giungendo fino a Marsiglia dove fu raggiunto dalle tribù galliche nemiche, nel frattempo il console Publio Cornelio Scipione aveva radunato l'esercito per giungere in Spagna ma ormai Annibale aveva già varcato le Alpi con i soldati e gli elefanti entrando ufficialmente in territorio avversario. L'invasione continuò inesorabile sconfiggendo i romani lungo il Ticino ed ancora vicino al fiume Trebbia dove Publio Cornelio Scipione coadiuvato da Tiberio Sempronio Longo furono costretti a rifugiarsi nella colonia alleata di Piacenza. Passato l'inverno ed aver quasi perso l'occhio destro a causa di disagi climatici e malattie avanzò in Etruria e sorprese il console Gaio Flaminio approfittando della nebbia nella battaglia del Lago Trasimeno, man mano che si addentrava presso l'Umbria pensava che le tribù italiche si sarebbero ribellate ed unite a lui invece questo non avvenne ed anche la tattica attendista del nuovo dittatore Quinto Fabio Massimo lo pose in grande difficoltà. Alla fine nel 217 a.C. un grande esercito composto da otto Legioni guidate dai consoli Lucio Emilio Paolo e Gaio Terenzio Varrone avanzarono verso di lui in Apulia e si scontrarono in una battaglia campale presso Canne dove ancora una volta Annibale ne uscì vincitore. Negli anni successivi si stanziò in maniera permanente in Campania cercando di resistere agli attacchi nemici ed aspettando ulteriori aiuti sia da Cartagine che dall'alleanza con Filippo V di Macedonia che purtroppo non arriveranno mai, nel 214 a.C. occupò il Bruzio e gli importanti porti di Locri e Crotone, mise sotto assedio Taranto e conquistò l'importante città di Capua difesa dal console Publio Sulpicio Galba Massimo, infine riuscì a distruggere due formazioni legionarie nelle battaglie del Silaro e di Erdonia dove anche il pretore Tiberio Sempronio Gracco trovò la morte. Nei quattro anni che seguirono si creò una situazione di stallo dove Annibale non riuscì più a sferrare degli attacchi particolari anzi dopo otto anni di guerra logorante i cartaginesi persero pian piano la loro forza distruttiva, a questo punto i nuovi consoli Marco Claudio Marcello e Tito Quinzio Crispino pensarono che fosse il momento giusto per attaccare presso Venosa ma anche questa volta Annibale si dimostrò superiore e Marcello rimase ucciso mentre Crispino mortalmente ferito, tra le loro file cadde anche prigioniero il futuro storico romano Lucio Cincio Alimento. Nel 207 a.C. finalmente sembra che la madre patria si fosse decisa a fornire degli aiuti attraverso il fratello Asdrubale che riuscì a passare le difese del console Gaio Claudio Nerone e dirigersi in Apulia per ricongiungersi con i compagni, in realtà i romani intercettarono i messaggeri cartaginesi ed il comandante fu raggiunto dalle truppe del console Livio Salinatore e nella battaglia del Metauro il guerriero Asdrubale trovò la morte. Nel frattempo anche il secondo fratello Magone fu fermato in Liguria e l'incalzante avanzata di Cornelio Scipione in Africa costrinsero Annibale a tornare in patria per la finale difesa del territorio, nel 202 a.C. la decisiva battaglia di Zama proclamò definitivamente la vittoria romana di Scipione con l'aiuto della cavalleria numidica del Re Massinissa costringendò il condottiero cartaginese all'esilio. Negli ultimi anni Annibale tentò ancora di prendersi la sua rivincita contro i romani guidando la flotta del Re Antioco III ma fu di nuovo sconfitto nella battaglia alla foce dell'Eurimedonte, a questo punto si diresse in Bitinia dal Re Prusia e questa fu la sua ultima casa perché i romani ancora determinati nella sua cattura inviarono Tito Quinzio Flaminino per chiedere la sua consegna ed Annibale per non cadere in mani nemiche si suicidò verso il 183 a.C. nei pressi di Lybissa l'attuale Gebze. *Antonio Te Maioha ha già lavorato con i Produttori e molti altri attori e stunt della serie in Hercules, Xena - Principessa Guerriera e La Spada della Verità, nel film Waitangi: What Really Happened dove divide il cast con i colleghi Mark Mitchinson, Stephen Lovatt e Craig Parker oppure in quello neozelandese dal titolo The Dead Lands - La Vendetta del Guerriero dove ritrova Pana Hema Taylor, Andrew B. Stehlin, Thomas Kiwi e Siaosi Fonua. *La storia di Barca si differenzia maggiormente tra la motion comic e la serie televisiva attraverso diversi punti: **Per gran parte del motion comic Barca viene raffigurato con gli occhi verdi mentre nella serie sono di colore marrone. **Nel flashback dell'incontro finale con il padre Mago, entrambi impugnano lo scudo, cosa che invece non compare nel motion comic, anche l'abbigliamenti è differente visto che Barca indossa una lunga manica che ricopre interamente il braccio destro e sorretta sul lato opposto del busto mentre nell'altro frangente si trova completamente a torso nudo. **Infine durante il combattimento finale la contesa si equivale anzi è proprio Mago che riesce a sgambettare il figlio e farlo cadere a terra per primo invece nel motion comic viene trafitto numerose volte fino al colpo fatale in ginocchio davanti a lui. *L'attraversamento del Rodano ed il valicamento delle Alpi effettuato da Barca ed i suoi uomini per invadere l'Italia e l'Impero Romano nel Motion Comic è la stessa impresa militare intrapresa dal condottiero Annibale. *Durante l'episodio "I Vulcanalia" di Spartacus: Sangue e Sabbia, Varro racconta a Spartacus che Barca fu l'ultimo sopravvissuto ai Giochi gladiatori dopo aver ucciso il padre Mago successivamente alla caduta della città di Cartagine. In realtà, la città africana in questione è stata distrutta dai Romani nel 146 a.C., mentre la storia della serie si svolge negli anni intorno al 74-73 a.C.; quindi, Barca dovrebbe avere più di 70 anni, inverosimile rispetto all'età mostrata dal personaggio. *Nell'episodio "Sotto la Maschera" di Spartacus: Gli Dei dell'Arena, Crisso raggiunge Barca portando un pezzo di pane per i colombi dopo la morte del compagno e quest'ultimo afferma "i colombi erano di Auctus, non mi erano mai piaciuti, è tutto ciò che mi resta di lui", in realtà fin da bambino insieme a Cyprian sia con Pietro si dedica a prendersi cura di loro, molto probabilmente si tratta semplicemente di una coincidenza infatti i colombi sono sempre di proprietà dei suoi amanti e lui li accudisce per tenerne vivo il ricordo. *Principalmente il personaggio di Barca era stato scritto per identificare quello di Enomao, tuttavia visto che Antonio Te Maioha era disponibile soltanto per sei episodi in Spartacus: Sangue e Sabbia, le caratteristiche del suo personaggio e soprattutto il legame con Crisso furono riscritte ed anche l'identità del Maestro fu cambiata per rivelarsi in Enomao. *Il personaggio di Barca compare nel racconto di Spartacus: Swords and Ashes ma a differenza del suo stile di Oplomaco decide di combattere con quello del Secutor durante i Giochi Funebri in onore di Marcus Pelorus impugnando l'ascia come arma. *Nella realtà Antonio Te Maioha possiede discendenza Maori mentre Albert Heimuli che interpreta il padre proviene dall'isola di Tonga. *Barca è il primo personaggio omosessuale comparso nella serie. *Barca è il primo personaggio principale a morire. Apparizioni *Shadows of the Jackal. *The Beast of Carthage. *The Shadow of Death. *Spartacus: Sangue e Sabbia: Il Serpente Rosso, Il Giuramento dei Gladiatori, I Vulcanalia, Le Fosse dell'Ade, Scontro all'Ultimo Sangue, Oscure Trame. *Spartacus: Gli Dei dell'Arena: Peccati del Passato, Graditi Ospiti, Paterfamilias, Sotto la Maschera, La Resa dei Conti, Libertà Amara. *Spartacus: La Guerra dei Dannati: Morti e Morituri (Menzionato). Immagini Promozionali barc spartacus_gods_of_the_arena_gallery_2011_33.jpg barc spartacus_gods_of_the_arena_gallery_2011_34.jpg 2010_8_2_12_35_15_Antonio-Te-Maioho_Barca.jpg Barca-spartacus-blood-and-sand-16360228-1400-2048.jpg Riferimenti emivarda.jpg|Emilio Vardannes è Annibale in Cabiria del 1914. camipilot.jpg|Camillo Pilotto è Annibale in Scipione l'Africano del 1937. 51pghckjq4l.jpg|Howard Keel è Annibale in Annibale e la Vestale del 1955. marttikainu.jpg|Martti Kainulainen ha interpretato Annibale in Ennen Cannaeta del 1959. vicmatu.jpg|Victor Mature è Annibale in Annibale del 1960. jorgen_reenberg.jpg|Jørgen Reenberg ha interpretato Annibale in Før Cannae del 1962. tmwhr.jpg|Il personaggio di Annibale è apparso in'' Hannibal: The Man Who Hated Rome'' del 2001. benmacc.jpg|Ben Maccabee è Annibale in The True Story of Hannibal del 2005. tamerhass.jpg|Tamer Hassan è Annibale in Hannibal vs. Rome ed in Revealed nell'episodio "Hannibal of the Alps" entrambi del 2005. alexasidd.jpg|Alexander Siddig è Annibale in Hannibal - Rome's Worst Nightmare del 2006. battles_1lg.jpg|Alex Castro è Annibale in Battles BC del 2009. eFpFugjC.jpg|Wilson Radjou Pujalte è un giovane Annibale in Barbarians - Roma sotto Attacco del 2016. 04d9843c-cb27-4481-8dd2-56680a3698ff.jpg|Nicholas Pinnock è Annibale in Barbarians - Roma sotto Attacco del 2016. *La figura di Annibale è comparsa anche in vari documentari tra cui: **''The Great Battles of Hannibal'' del 1997. **''Ancients Behaving Badly'' del 2009. **''On Hannibal's Trail'' del 2010. **''Deadliest Warrior'' del 2011. *Il personaggio di Annibale ha avuto molto spazio anche nella letteratura e principalmente in: **''Salammbô'' di Gustave Flaubert del 1862. **''The Young Carthaginian'' di G.A. Henty del 1887 dove la figura di Annibale viene vista dagli occhi di un sintomatico cugino di nome Malchus. **Annibale compare in un episodio della satira fantasy dal titolo The 35th of May, or Conrad's Ride to the South Seas di Erich Kästner del 1931. **''Delenda Est'' di Poul Anderson del 1960 in cui i due protagonisti incontrano il condottiero cartaginese dopo aver effettuato un viaggio nel tempo. **''Ich zog mit Hannibal'' di Hans Baumann del 1960. **''A Spy for Hannibal: A Novel of Carthage'' di Elisabeth Craft del 1996. **Nella trilogia di Ross Leckie dal titolo Carthage pubblicata dal 1996 al 2000. **''Annibale'' di Gisbert Haefs del 1999. **Il racconto alternativo dal titolo Hannibal's Children di John Maddox Roberts del 2002. **''The Sword of Hannibal'' di Terry McCarthy del 2005. **''Pride of Carthage: A Novel of Hannibal'' di David Anthony Durham del 2006. **Annibale compare nel racconto dal titolo "First, Catch Your Elephant" nel romanzo Alternate Generals III di Esther Friesner del 2006. **''Forged By Lightning: A Novel of Hannibal'' and Scipio di Angela Render del 2006. **''The Warmaker - Hannibal's Invasion of Italia and the Aftermath'' di Bill Mahaney del 2008. **''Hannibal: Enemy of Rome'' di Ben Kane del 2011. **''The Shield of Rome'' di William Kelso del 2011. *Il personaggio di Annibale è stato rappresentato in varie vignette ad opera di Gilbert Abbott À Beckett. *Annibale ha fatto parte anche di alcune storie fumettistiche tra cui: **La Webcomic dal titolo Hannibal Goes to Rome. **In G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero prodotto dalla Devil's Due. **Nei manga dal titolo Drifters di Kouta Hirano e Ad Astra - Scipio to Hannibal di Mihachi Kagano. *E' stato introdotto in alcune opere teatrali tra cui: **''Les Troyens'' di Hector Berlioz del 1858. **''Il Fantasma dell'Opera'' di Andrew Lloyd Webber del 1986 e nell'adattamento cinematografico del 2004. *Oltre al condottiero cartaginese anche le imprese militari di Annibale sono state riprodotte nell'arte, nella scultura e nella pittura principalmente in: **Un busto di marmo raffigurante Annibale ritrovato a Capua è conservato nel Museo Nazionale di Napoli. **Una scultura di Annibale Barca realizzata da Sébastien Slodtz del 1704 è presente al Museo del Louvre di Parigi. **Una seconda statua è situata al Palazzo di Schönbrunn a Vienna. **Un orologio comune durante l'Impero Francese e creato da Deniére et Matelin all'incirca nel 1817 e raffigurante Annibale è visibile nella Blue Room della Casa Bianca a Washington. **Un affresco che rappresenta le celebrazioni di Annibale nel valicare le Alpi con i suoi elefanti da guerra e prodotto da Jacopo Ripanda all'incirca nel 1510 è presente nel Palazzo Campidoglio ai Musei Capitolini di Roma. **Nel ritratto dal titolo "Annibale attraversando le Alpi" di John Leech del 1850. **"Annibale giura odio ai romani" di Claudio Francesco Beaumont del 1730 e situato nel Museo delle Belle Arti di Chambéry. **"Gli ultimi giorni di Sagunto" di Francisco Domingo Marqués del 1869. **"Annibale vincitore contempla per la prima volta l'Italia, dalle Alpi" di Francisco Goya nel 1770. **"Annibale ritrova il capo mozzato del fratello Asdrubale, ucciso dai romani" di Giovambattista Tiepolo tra il 1725-1730 e conservato al Museo Kunsthistorisches di Vienna. **Un ritratto della Battaglia di Zama realizzato da Cornelis Cort nel 1567. **La traversata del Rodano da parte dell'armata di Annibale viene rappresentata in un disegno di Henri Motte del 1878. **"Bufera di neve: Annibale e il suo esercito attraversano le Alpi" di William Turner del 1812 e conservato al Tate Britain di Londra. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Motion Comic